Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to telephone equipment and more specifically to a structure for a telephone for use by inmates or in other environments wherein the telephone is subject to abuse (hereinafter referred to as an inmate telephone). The inmate phone contains conventional telephone mechanical and electrical components mounted within a telephone housing, typically mounted on a wall, with the earpiece and mouthpiece mounted within the housing to serve as a hands-free telephone for safety. The inmates within a prison can no longer hang themselves with a handset cord or break off the handset and handset cord to use as a weapon. This phone reduces repairs by eliminating the need to fix and replace the telephone handset, thereby saving money for the cost of maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous hands-free telephone equipment systems have been taught in prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,907 issued to Goodale, Jr. et al. discloses a speaker attachment for a conventional telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,513 issued to Sherron teaches a partially enclosed telephone stall with a microphone and speaker mounted in the enclosure wall of the booth. U.S. Pat. No. 4,101,735 issued to Bridenbaugh uses a shared transducer, alternatingly functioning as a speaker and a microphone, connected to a conventional telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,485 issued to Pessel et al. discloses a loudspeaker system mounted over a conventional telephone. None of the prior art utilizes a design for a telephone that can be wall mounted and is self-contained with minimal external parts as described herein.
Accordingly, the objectives of this invention are to provide, inter alia, a new and improved telephone that:
provides hands-free operation;
is easy to use;
is economical to manufacture;
is resistant to vandalism and thus low-maintenance;
can be mounted on a wall; and
has no external cord, handset or other external parts that could be used as a weapon or means for vandalism or self-injury.
These objectives are accomplished by a mountable telephone that uses standard telecommunication and electronic components, including a push-button dialing pad, earpiece, mouthpiece, electronic circuitry, and switching circuitry.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. The drawings are illustrative only, and changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims. Other objects of the invention will become apparent from time to time throughout the specification hereinafter disclosed.